The invention relates to a rotor for a centrifugal pump and to a use of the rotor.
Rotors for centrifugal pumps are known. They are provided with blades through which the pumping medium, which is introduced perpendicular to the blades, is diverted in the radial direction and is led off laterally from the rotor to the pressure branch pipe of the centrifugal pump. A particularly high importance is herein attached to the structural design of the blades. In “Strömungsmaschinenn” by Karl Pfleiderer, Hartwig Petermann, 6th edition, pages 156 to 165, aspects are set out according to which the blades should be structured. It is herein emphasized, for example, that the path of the suction edge of the blade should be chosen such that it connects to the side walls at the steepest possible angles, at sufficient distance from the pressure edge.